


Can I offer a pastry in these trying times?

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Pastries, family fluff was my main thought for this but I’m not good at fluff, moody Masrur off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far gets worried over a certain young Fanalis moody behaviour, and wants to make something for him.
Relationships: Jafar & Masrur (Magi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Can I offer a pastry in these trying times?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles if you haven’t noticed already.

Over the course of his life Ja’far has actually ‘cooked’ many meals, often from critters and small animals, snakes, or rodents, anything he could get his hands on mixed with _maybe_ a chunk of bread or herbs he had found.

He did it for survival, with using the resources he could gather. But now, with a well stocked kitchen before him he didn’t know what to do.

He stood staring at the flour, fresh milk and eggs, herbs and vegetables and fruit as far as the eye could see. 

The kitchen wasn’t bustling as it usually was, and instead only a single person was there beside himself, an older man with a gentle face and soft eyes, he looked at Ja’far with curiosity.

“Young man, what is your idea for your next meal?”

Ja’far stares at him.

“If you’re planning to make something...you must have an idea in mind, or maybe a person. Are you making a treat to impress a girl, maybe? Ah, young love blooms so early.” The man chuckled, and Ja’far felt the blush creeping up to the tips of his usually pale ears.

“I- I was thinking of baking...something for my friend. He has seemed out of it these past few days, and I was hoping to get him cheered up.”

The man nodded, and pulled out an old book from a shelf. “This thing is full of recipes of simple treats from here, enjoy them all you wish, just try not to use up every ingredient.” The man chuckled, before leaving Ja’far alone with the heavy cook book. 

After many tries Ja’far finally managed...something that looked decent enough to serve. He couldn’t taste anything from his time as an assassin, so he could only guess with food.

Loading the soft pastries on a plate he hurried through the building, dinner was just about to begin, maybe he could serve these to everyone.

Maybe was a...understatement?

He had walked into the dining hall shyly, holding the plate of pastries before him, looking up with hopeful eyes as he placed it along side the main courses, and to his surprise everyone seemed excited about it.

Vittel had taken one first, biting into it with glee, and he gave a quick compliment to Ja’far, crumbs around his chapped lips.

Sinbad was the second one, quickly scooping up the sweet from the plate, patting Ja’far on the shoulder before practically swallowing it whole.

Masrur snuck one of the plate as well, and Ja’far he’s his breath. Masrur has been his min target in mind when baking, so he prayed the young Fanalis would appreciate the pastry.

Masure took a small bite, chewing slowly on the flaky, buttery outside before biting into it more, the sweeter cream on the inside filling his mouth.

Masrur gave what must’ve been a smile, and he nodded, “it’s very tasty.” He said quietly, and Ja’far smiled. He patted the younger boys head, and would’ve gladly wrapped his arms around him if he didn’t have the pastry still in his hand (and mouth.)

“I’m glad you liked it.” Ja’far said gratefully, the silly smile on his face coupled with a small blush didn’t go unnoticed by Masrur, but he ignored it in favour of stealing the last pastry away from Sharrkan.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hungry now.


End file.
